Affection
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Amaimon was just following orders when Rin just had to make him look like an idiot. And was someone laughing at him? Looking over to the source of the sound, he saw a young, pink-haired man who was quite cute actually.


Affection

**Author's Note: Alright this drabble is long overdue, but I finally managed to find the time to type it! This drabble was requested by ShadeTheDemon who asked for an Amaimon x Shima pairing. Here's goes nothing. **

**Pairing: Amaimon x Shima**

**Warnings: OOCness, cussing, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of these characters. I do not make any profit from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Amaimon's Thoughts_

**Shima's Thoughts**

* * *

It had been a simple request really. Just distract Rin for a bit. Make him sweat a little. That's all Mephisto had asked of him which he had done. He had successfully captured Shiemi and was now watching as all the trainee exorcists were fluttering about in a panic. However, just as he was about to claim Shiemi as his bride, Rin had blasted his damned hair. It puffed out and to any onlooker, must have looked like a mushroom on his head. That's when this simple request turned into a hellish nightmare.

Just as he realized his hair was not in its normal position, he heard a joyful sound. It was truly something, all delightful and harmonious. He instantly turned to where that amazing sound had come from. To his left, stood an averaged sized young man who had curly, pink hair. His eyes were alight with joy and he was grinning widely. The noise had come from his mouth and Amaimon realized that the sound was the man laughing at him.

Amaimon wasn't sure why, but he now felt utterly humiliated. This handsome man was laughing at him and it felt awful. He instantly let go of Shiemi and fled the scene. **[1]**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Amaimon whined as he slumped on his brother's couch.

"Well for starters, you could quit moping in my office." said Mephisto as he tried to do some paperwork.

Amaimon sighed and closed his eyes. The mental image of that pinked haired man kept coming back to haunt him and it was aggravating. He so desperately wanted to find the man and kiss the living daylights out of him, but he too ashamed to even think about him much less talk to him. That man though was just so well adorable. His smile had lit up his whole face and his laugh had been so wonderful. Amaimon wished he could listen to that laugh again.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind. _Maybe I can hear that laugh again._

* * *

"Hahahaha!"

Amaimon indulged in that sound every time he heard it. For the past few days he had followed the young man around and discovered quite a few things about him. For one, his name was Shima and the second thing was that he was a very easily amused person. During the time that Amaimon had followed Shima, the man couldn't stop laughing. Every little joke or pun and Shima was off. It seemed to annoy the others, but Amaimon treasured the sound each and every time.

Mephisto had frowned upon Amaimon's stalking however. Mephisto said that he should just swallow his pride and talk to Shima, but Amaimon wasn't sure. Shima was an amazing person who had laughed at him. Amaimon knew one or two things would happen if he approached the man.

The first was that Shima would just laugh at him and then the second of course was that after making his confession, Shima would reject him. He couldn't deal with that heartache so for now, he would simply watch his angel from the shadows.

* * *

Shima sighed as he rolled in bed. Amaimon was stalking him. He had known from the start because to be honest, Amaimon really wasn't very discreet especially when he so close to him. At one point, Shima was sure the others would see him, but they hadn't which was good.

The stalking really didn't bother him. The thing that bothered him was that Amaimon wouldn't come out and just talk to him. **Perhaps he's scared I'll reject him. Maybe I need to show him that I feel the same way.**

* * *

_What is he doing? _Amaimon had followed Shima today, which was practically becoming routine, when instead of heading to the True Cross Academy, Shima had turned and was going deeper into some woods. It was getting harder for Amaimon to hide as the trees were farther apart from each other, the deeper they got into the forest. Finally, Shima came to a clearing and just stopped. Amaimon hid in a tree and watched from above.

"I know you're there. Would you come down?"

Amaimon froze. _He knows I've been following him? Oh no. Now he'll surely reject me. _Amaimon stayed up in the tree. There was no way in hell he was coming down now.

"I just want to talk. Please come down, Amaimon."

Hearing his name come out of Shima's perfect lips made his heart flutter. _He knows my name? _Amaimon had expected Shima to know him. He bit his lower lip and he sighed as he leapt from the tree. He walked over to Shima and stood before him.

"There. Was that so hard?"

Amaimon felt his cheeks burn.

"Look, I known you've been following me for the past couple of days and I'd like to know why." said Shima.

Amaimon gulped. _I guess now's the time to tell him. _

"Shima, I…look you're just perfect, okay? I love your laugh, your smile, and everything about you. I couldn't get you out of my head and I was too ashamed to come and tell you how I feel so, I followed you around." said Amaimon and he looked at the ground, not fully ready to accept rejection.

Shima sighed.

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I think I…no. I _know _I love you." **[2] **

Amaimon looked up at Shima to see him smile.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Then, Shima lifted Amaimon's chin and brought his lips down onto Amaimon's. Amaimon was shocked to say the least, but soon he was melting into the kiss and loving every second of it.

* * *

**[1] I haven't read this part in the book for a while, so if this isn't how it happened I apologize. **

**[2] He knows it, dammit.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed it ShadeTheDemon and anyone else who reads it. Also, sorry if Amaimon seems OOC, but I'm not very good at keeping people IC. You were warned at the beginning. Now for the RQOTD. It stand for Random Question Of The Day and all you have to do is answer it in a PM or review!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Was it Great, Good, Okay, Bad, or Terrible?**

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know!**

***Runs off to go spend her Christmas money***


End file.
